The contamination or dilution of lubricating engine oils in internal combustion engines such as biodiesel engines has been an Industry concern. Biodiesel fuels comprise components of low volatility which are slow to vaporize after injecting into the cylinders of the biodiesel engine. This may result in an accumulation of these components of low volatility on the cylinder wall where they can be subsequently deposited onto the crankshaft by the action of the piston rings. Because biodiesel fuels generally have low oxidative stability, these deposits on the cylinder wall or in the crankshaft can degrade oxidatively and form polymerized and cross-linked biodiesel gums, sludges or varnish-like deposits on the metal surfaces that may damage the biodiesel engine or the crankshaft in addition to increasing the viscosity of the lubricant. Furthermore, biodiesel fuels and resulting partially combusted decomposition products can contaminate the engine's lubricants. These biodiesel contaminants further contribute to the formation of oxidization of the engine oil, deposit formation, and corrosion, particularly of lead and copper based bearing material. Therefore, there is a need for improved additives formulations to solve the problems of oxidation, corrosion, deposits, and viscosity increase within the engines.